cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Hayden Panettiere
Hayden Panettiere (1989 - ) Film Deaths *''Scream 4'' (Scre4m) (2011) [Kirby Reed]: Stabbed in the stomach by Rory Culkin. (There is debate over whether she truly died, but this is listed just in case.) (Thanks to Andrew, Tommy, Matthew, and Nyk) Television Deaths *''Heroes: One Giant Leap'' (2006) [Claire Bennet]: Is temporarily dead when her head is impaled on a fallen branch during a struggle with Matt Lanter; she comes back to life after the branch is removed in the morgue. (Due to her healing powers, it's debatable whether this can be considered a death scene, but I'm listing it just in case.) (Thanks to Herogeorge) *''Heroes: Five Years Gone'' (2007) [Claire Bennet]: In an alternate future timeline, her head is sliced open by Zachary Quinto's telekinetic powers, as he reveals his true identity and drops his illusory disguise as Adrian Pasdar. (Despite her powers, this method is permanently fatal to her; however, this timeline is prevented from coming about.) *''Heroes: The Butterfly Effect'' (2008) [Claire Bennet]: Decapitated in a dream sequence (off-camera). Her attacker is then shown dragging her body away by the ankle before the camera zooms in on her severed head. (She survives the episode in reality) *''Heroes: The Eclipse II'' (2008) [Claire Bennet]: Dies clinically at the hospital due to complications a of gunshot wound which was inflicted on her by Kristen Bell in the previous episode. She comes back to life after the eclipse ended and her regeneration power came back. *''Heroes: Brother's Keeper'' (2009) [Claire Bennet]: Accidentally frozen by Ali Larter. Tracy (Larter) tries to carry the Frozen Claire (Panettiere) to a hot bath tub to defrost her but one her feet breaks off. Later Claire's Rapid Cellular Regeneration kicks in and she thaws herself out. *''Heroes: Reborn: June 13th - Part 1'' (2015) [Claire Bennet]: While not appearing in the show, this episode reveals that Hayden died during childbirth from cardiac arrest as her son (Robbie Kay) stole her accelerated healing power. Video Game Deaths *''Until Dawn'' (2015) [Sam]: Depending on the player's actions, Hayden can be impaled on Ella Lentini's claws while being chased by Ella. (She survives in the game's other endings.) Gallery Hayden Panettiere in Heroes One Giant Leap (1).jpg|Hayden Panettiere in Heroes: One Giant Leap Hayden Panettiere in Heroes The Butterfly Effect.jpg|Hayden Panettiere in Heroes: The Butterfly Effect Hayden Panettiere in Heroes The Eclipse.jpg|Hayden Panettiere in Heroes: The Eclipse II Hayden Panettiere in Heroes Brother's Keeper (1).jpg|Hayden Panettiere in Heroes: Brother's Keeper Hayden_Panettiere_in_'Scream_4'.jpeg|Hayden Panettiere (with Rory Culkin) in Scream 4 untildawnhayden.png|Hayden Panettiere in Until Dawn Notable Connections *Sister of Jansen Panettiere Panettiere, Hayden Panettiere, Hayden Category:American actors and actresses Panettiere, Hayden Category:Blondes Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by mental powers Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Child Actors Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by childbirth Category:Death scenes by cardiac arrest Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Vegetarians Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in the Heroesverse Category:Scream Cast Members Category:Dinosaur Category:A Bug's Life Category:Racing Stripes Category:Disney Stars Category:Disney Channel Stars Category:Heroes Cast Members Category:Malcolm in the Middle Cast Members Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Nashville cast members Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:People's Choice Awards Nominees Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Ally McBeal cast members Category:People murdered by Ghostface Category:People who died in a Scream film Category:Kingdom Hearts Cast Members Category:People who died in a Kingdom Hearts Game Category:Resurrected Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by player choice